Love Story
by Akane Theresia Angelos
Summary: Ketika cinta tak berbalas, sakit yang dirasa melihat dirinya bersama gadis lain tertawa bahagia. SasuSaku slight SasuFem!Naru. One sided love. Based on everyone's true story. My 1st fic on this fandom. R&R please! no flame! xD


**A/N : **Minna, Naka kembali dengan sebuah fic sederhana. Special for my beloved sister _**FinkaHikari**_ atas requestnya bertahun-tahun silam –ok lebay-. Maaf kak, cuma bisa ngebuat begini. Semoga suka ya~ Oh ya, ini fic pertama Naka di fandom ini. Maaf ya kalau kurang berkenan. Selamat membaca. Dont forget to review~

Disc : Naruto belongs to Masashi-sama

Love Story © Akane Theresia Angelos

warn(s) : maybe ooc, AU, Sakura's pov, one sided love

rated: T

genre: romance/hurt/comf.

SasuSaku slight SasuFem!Naru

Word –fic only- : 1587

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Silahkan klik tombol x di pojok kiri atas, atau alt+f4 from ur keyboard.

~~~~~~_Akane-Theresia-Angelos_~~~~~~

Diriku menatapmu. Dalam diam memanggil namamu. Lirih bibirku menyebut namamu. Kau yang duduk di pojok belakang. Kau yang memandang lurus ke arah papan tulis. Kau yang berwajah dingin. Kau yang bahkan tak pernah tersenyum.

Diriku menatapmu. Melalui ekor mataku tentu saja. Melihat kedua onyx indahmu itu. Andaikan onyx itu bisa selalu menatapku. Andaikan dalam pantulan kedua permata onyx mu itu adalah diriku. Andaikan saja.

Saat aku melihatmu, kau tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang jarang- ralat, amat sangat jarang kau perlihatkan. Tapi senyum itu bukan ditujukan padaku. Tapi untuk dirinya. Gadis manis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dua.

Gadis itu yang sanggup meluluhkan hatimu. Wajah imut, kulit tan kecoklatan, rambut pirang panjang, dan jangan lupakan sapphire nya yang menawan. Serasi denganmu yang memiliki rambut gelap, onyx yang memikat siapapun –termasuk diriku-, serta kulit putih bak porselen.

Bandingkan dengan diriku, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan gadis itu. Kau selalu menatap gadis itu- Naru. Namanya Naru. Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Tak seperti tatapan kepadaku, atau gadis-gadis lain yang terang-terangan mengaku sebagai fansmu.

Angin berhembus, memainkan dedaunan kering yang terjatuh diatas tanah. Membawanya menjauh. Menyelinap melalui jendela yang terbuka. Masuk keruang kelas dan menyapa wajahku. Memainkan surai pinkku.

Aku menatap kearah papan tulis. Iruka-sensei berhalangan hadir hari ini. Jadi, tidak ada guru jam ini. Aku menatap ke seluruh kelas. Manik emeraldku memperhatikan –hampir- seluruh murid. Ada yang membentuk kelompok dan bersenda gurau, ada yang tertidur, dan ada yang mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone yang terpasang di telinga.

Aku membuka tasku. Mengambil earphone, dan memasangkannya di handphoneku. Memainkan lagu sederhana yang nyaris membuat airmataku terjatuh. Bukan karena lagunya sedih. Bukan! Ini, karena saat tak sengaja aku melihat kearahmu, lagi-lagi kau tersenyum.

Dan lagi-lagi pula, senyum yang bukan ditujukan untukku. Aku melihatmu mengacak surai pirang Naru. Aku melihat gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kau, kau mengelus pipinya perlahan. Aku masih menatapmu. Dalam diam-

"He? Sakura?"

Naru melihatku. Naru, apa kau sadar aku memperhatikanmu? Gadis itu tersenyum lembut kearahku. Membuat dirimu menoleh kearahku. Tampang datar itu, lagi-lagi tampang seperti itu yang kau beri kepadaku.

"Naru!" aku membalas ucapannya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Kau memperhatikanku dan Teme ini, eh?" to the point, dia menerka –mungkin-.

"Kalian lucu. Serasi." Aku membalas singkat. Dengan senyuman –lagi-.

Kau tahu Naru, ini senyum kesedihan sekaligus kebahagiaan. Aku sedih. Dia, Teme mu- Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum lembut dihadapanmu tapi tidak dihadapanku. Namun, disatu sisi aku bahagia, karena kutahu dia dan kau adalah pasangan yang serasi. Dan aku bersyukur setidaknya bisa melihat senyumnya itu –meski bukan untukku tentu saja-.

Earphone ku terpasang di sisi telinga sebelah kiri, dengan volume 3 point diatas volume minimal. Aku masih dapat mendengar –bahkan dengan jelas- suara tawa anak-anak dikelasku. Tentu suaramu juga, Naru. Suaramu yang memanggil dia- Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Ne, Teme pulang sekolah temani aku ya,"

"Hn."

"Kedai Ichiraku."

"Hn."

Naru, kau mengerti dengan 'Hn' Sasuke itu? Memang kau serasi dengannya.

Aku menaikkan 2 point volume musik di handphoneku ini. Bibirku ikut menyenandungkan lagu, seirama dengan yang terdengar di telinga.

"Ne, Sakura! Kemari saja! Kau sendirian! Ayo bergabung denganku! Teme membosankan! Dari tadi hanya diam saja," Naru memanggilku.

Aku menatap Naru sesaat. Haruskah? Aku takut aku akan menangis. Aku takut tak sanggup. Aku takut perasaan ini meluap tanpa bisa aku kendalikan.

"Hm, aku mengganggumu nanti," ucapku sembari –masih- tersenyum.

Naru bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku duduk di depan bangku yang terletak disebelah meja Naru dan Sasuke. Naru mendekat. Kemudian duduk disampingku. Mengambil sebelah earphone yang bebas tergantung tanpa kupasang ditelinga.

Naru memasang earphone itu ditelinga kanannya, kemudian ia ikut menyenandungkan lagu yang terputar. Aku tersenyum simpul. Kemudian, baik aku dan Naru sama-sama menutup mata dan menyenandungkan lagu. Untaian lirik mengalun dari bibir kami. Menyatu dalam alunan musik akapela yang –bisa dibilang- merdu.

"Ne Sakura, kau baik-baik saja, kah?" Naru membuka percakapan.

Aku membuka mataku, memperlihatkan manik emerald yang sempat tersembunyi. Naru melihat kearahku. Sapphire-nya seakan menarikku kedalam. Begitu lembut. Seulas senyum di bibirnya begitu manis. Membuatku benar-benar iri.

"Ya? Mengapa? Tentu. Tentu aku baik-baik saja," aku membalas pertanyaan dan senyumannya.

"Kau terlihat, ehm.. sedih.."

Naru, kau sadar? Kau sadar jika aku bersedih? Tapi apakah kau sadar, jika sumber kesedihan ini adalah dirimu dan dirinya?

"Ah? Begitukah? Mungkin aku terbawa suasana. Lagunya sedih, bukan?" aku menjawab tanpa menatap Naru.

Aku memilih menutup mataku. Membiarkan angin yang menyusup menyapa wajahku. Membiarkan bibirku bergerak melantunkan untaian lirik.

"Ne Sakura, kurasa aku jatuh cinta.." Naru berbisik namun aku mendengarnya.

Kumohon hentikan, Naru! Aku tahu lanjutan dari kalimatmu-

"..pada Teme."

-Tes!-

Airmata yang sedari tadi kutahan, akhirnya terjatuh begitu aku membuka mataku. Pertahananku runtuh. Segera kuseka airmata ini, sebelum ada yang menyadarinya. Untung bagiku, Naru sedang menutup mata. Membiarkan musik memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Begitukah, hm?" aku menjawab dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

Naru menganggukkan kepalanya. Tanpa menolehku. Masih memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan sapphire indah miliknya. Bibirnya melantunkan lirik –lagi-.

"Kalian terlihat serasi.." aku berucap dengan tetap menahan pedih.

"..kukira, kalian sudah berpacaran. Aku tahu Sasuke menyukaimu." Aku melanjutkan.

"Masa? Kukira ia menyukaimu lho, Sakura!" Naru membuka matanya dan menatapku.

"Aku, eh? Naru! Dia selalu menatapmu. Dia memperlihatkan sisinya yang lain, hanya dihadapanmu. Tak sadarkah kau akan hal itu?" aku sedikit menumpahkan isi hatiku.

"Entahlah, pulang sekolah nanti, aku ingin memancingnya mengakui perasaannya. Agar aku tahu dengan pasti bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya." Naru berucap dengan yakin.

Naru, senyum diwajahmu begitu tulus. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintai Sasuke –juga- namun, aku tidak tega apabila harus merusak kebahagiaanmu, dan terutama kebahagiaan Sasuke. Karena terlihat dengan sangat jelas, ia menyukaimu.

"Aku-"

"..."

"Aku mendukungmu." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum kuputuskan mengatakan itu.

**-Akane Theresia Angelos-**

Pagi ini, sepanjang jalan menuju sekolah, aku terseyum getir. Membayangkan satu kenyataan yang akan kuterima. Kenyataan yang antara sedih, kecewa, namun juga bahagia terselip disana.

-Greek!-

Aku menggeser pintu kelas untuk membukanya. Dan saat terbuka, ada satu pemandangan yang membuatku ingin menjatuhkan tetesan kristal bening dari mataku.

Naru ada didalam. Berdiri di tepi jendela. Bersama Sasuke. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Naru, menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Naru.

"Ohayou.." aku menyapa mereka.

Aku memutuskan tetap memasuki kelas. Dengan senyum menghiasi wajahku. Menaruh tasku di tempat dudukku, dan menghampiri mereka.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang berbahagia, eh?" aku berusaha menahan getaran di suaraku.

"Hn. She is mine!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada possesive.

Kulihat wajah Naru bersemu merah. Seperti yang kuduga.

"Selamat ya." Aku mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum simpul.

Tak kusadari, Sasuke menerima uluran tanganku.

"Sama-sama." Ia berucap pelan, tapi mampu kudengar dengan jelas.

Pagi ini aku tidak berkonsentrasi penuh pada pelajaran. Sesekali aku melirik kearah Naru dan dirinya. Dirinya yang beberapa kali tersenyum lembut, Naru yang memberi senyum kecil pada Sasuke.

Ketika istirahat, kelas ramai oleh beberapa anak yang mengucapkan selamat, atau sekadar mengganggu pasangan baru itu.

Aku, lagi-lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Kembali mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone –setelah aku menyelesaikan makan siang, tentu saja-. Naru berjalan ke tempat dudukku. Dia tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu lembut, lalu tiba-tiba dia memelukku.

"Arigatou, Sakura.." Naru berbisik.

"Untuk apa, eh?" aku membalas ucapannya –setelah melepas pelukan terlebih dahulu-.

"Karena kau, telah menumbuhkan keberanianku untuk mengutarakan perasaan ini pada Teme. Terima kasih. Sungguh, terima kasih banyak." Naru tersenyum sebelum meninggalkanku dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi. Memejamkan mataku dan mulai menyenandungkan lirik lagu yang belakangan ini sangat sering kudengarkan. Aku mengambil sebuah buku kecil dan mulai menulis sebuah puisi sederhana.

_Saat angin berhembus diantara pepohonan_

_Saat ombak memercik diantara bebatuan karang_

_Saat mentari menebar sinar diantara awan_

_Diriku terdiam _

_Saat untaian kata terlepas_

_Saat kesedihan mencapai batas_

_Saat raga mulai letih_

_Saat jiwa terasa pedih_

_Diriku menangis_

_Saat malam menjelang_

_Saat bintang berpendar_

_Saat bulan menerang_

_Diriku terjatuh_

_Saat angan terangkai_

_Saat kenyataan terukir_

_Saat terbuai mimpi_

_Saat khayal terlahir_

_Diriku mencoba bertahan_

Aku menutup catatan kecilku. Puisi ini tak mampu kuselesaikan. Aku tak mampu merangkai kata menjadi bait bermakna. Aku menghela nafas perlahan.

"Jangan sering-sering menghela nafas, kebahagianmu bisa berkurang karenanya, Haruno-san." Sebuah tangan menepuk lembut pundakku.

"Sai. Kau-" Aku sedikit kaget.

Sai tersenyum lembut padaku. Dari penampilan, Sai sedikit mirip Sasuke. Rambut hitam, aura dingin, hanya saja, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah Sai.

Sai berjalan meninggalkanku dan bergabung dengan beberapa anak laki-laki yang sedang asik bermain kartu.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak dan membukanya kembali.

Sasuke, tahukah engkau aku disini mencintaimu? Tahukah engkau, aku disini mengharapkanmu? Tahukah engkau aku disini memikirkanmu? Tahukah engkau aku disini memandangmu?

Sasuke, aku disini berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu. Aku disini memperhatikanmu. Selama masih bisa menatapmu, meski dari kejauhan sekalipun, kurasa itu cukup bagiku. Selama aku tahu engkau bahagia. Selama aku melihatmu tertawa, bersama Naru sekalipun, cukup untukku.

Sasuke, aku akan mencoba melupakan rasa ini padamu. Meski kutahu akan sangat sulit. Meski butuh entah berapa tahun. Meski selama itu aku akan menangis, aku bersedia. Aku rela. Aku tidak keberatan sedikitpun.

Sasuke, kuharap kau bahagia dengan Naru. Kuharap kau menemukan arti hidup dengan bersama Naru. Biarlah aku yang menahan luka kali ini. Suatu saat nanti, akan ada seseorang yang datang padaku menawarkan kebahagiaan. Menawarkan obat luka hati ini.

Sasuke, kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Namun, kau bukan cinta terakhirku. Aku mencintaimu karena Tuhan mengizinkanku memiliki rasa ini, dan dengan izin-Nya pula aku akan dapat melupakanmu.

Suatu hari nanti, kita akan hidup bahagia. Meski tak bersama-sama. Masing-masing dari kita akan mempunya pasangan yang saling menyayangi, dan memiliki keluarga seutuhnya. Ya, suatu saat nanti. Entah kapan, aku tak tahu pasti.

Sasuke, terimakasih atas kehadiranmu di dunia ini. Kau membuatku mengerti akan cinta, kau membuatku merasa bahagia sekaligus sakit disaat yang bersamaan.

Sasuke, bagaikan bunga Akasia yang berarti cinta yang tersembunyi, aku mencintaimu, secara tersembunyi, tanpa kau sadari. Aku memanggilmu dalam keheningan yang menyeruak.

Terimakasih dan selamat berbahagia, cinta pertamaku.

-**OWARI-**

Readers, terima kasih telah membaca fic Naka. Naka tahu ini sangat jauh dari kata sempurna. Naka hanya mencoba menulis apa yang ada di benak Naka. Nah, jika kalian ada saran, silahkan sampaikan di review. Naka menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun. Tapi tidak dengan flame, ya! ( -_-)/

**Review pleaseeeeee~** (._. ) ( '-') (._. ) ( '-')

**Sankyuuuu~ **


End file.
